


Mientras Happy no nos vea

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu Week 2018, One Shot, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Natsu y Lucy se han reunido luego de un año de no verse, y el ambiente es tenso. En una misión en la que Happy no quiere participar, una cosa lleva a la otra y antes de darse cuenta, Lucy está atrapada entre el colchón de una cama y el caza-dragones Natsu Dragneel.ES BÁSICAMENTE SEXO





	Mientras Happy no nos vea

-Digas lo que digas, es tu culpa. -se quejó Natsu, luego de que Lucy cayera ridículamente sobre una piscina de un barro oscuro y hediondo, la cual había pasado inadvertida antes de que a la rubia se le ocurriera caer. 

Lucy lo miró con ira. Sus ojos eran lo prácticamente lo único que no estaba por completo sucio. Incluso sus dientes. No se aguantó y rió fuertemente antes de que ella siquiera le respondiera.   
Desde que Lucy había comenzado a salir con Sting que tenía esa cara furiosa cada vez que iba a una misión con Happy y con él. 

Ahora que el gato azul no había aceptado venir, asustado de que la dueña de la mansión a la que caminaban tuviera muchos perros, como Lilly le había advertido, Lucy parecía más furiosa que nunca. Cada vez que él se burlaba de ella, reaccionaba de una manera totalmente distinta; lo miraba, no le hablaba, y caminaba a tres metros de distancia hasta que se le olvidara. 

Ahora no se le olvidó tan fácil. Claro, estaba toda llena de barro y olía horrible. Claro que debía estar enojada. 

-Oye, Lucy… -Natsu se detuvo, cuando estaban a pasos de entrar a un pequeño pueblo que usarían para alojar hasta mañana. El sol que aún no acababa de esconderse hizo que Lucy hiciera una mueca horrorosa. -Uh, ¿qué cara es esa?  
-Estoy cansada. Deja de molestarme, por favor.   
-Lucy… -murmuró. La mirada seria y las lágrimas a punto de salir que le mostró la rubia lo paralizó. 

Su pecho dolió. Tal como si le hubiera golpeado con su clásica patada voladora ahí. 

Y no era la primera vez. 

Desde que comenzó a guardarle secretos y a cancelar misiones que le sucede. Pensaba que luego de encontrarse nuevamente con ella después de un año fuera las cosas tardarían pero volverían a ser como antes. La quiere, es verdad. Pero es muy estúpido como para darle tanta importancia y muy imbécil para decirle algo bien. Probablemente por eso es que ya ni soporta estar con él. 

Pidieron una habitación con dos camas y la rubia entró sin avisar al baño para ducharse. Natsu recorrió la pieza buscando un minibar y cuando por fin lo encontró comió de todo hasta saciarse. Lucy salió al rato del baño, envuelta en una toalla blanca. Su cabello mojado acariciaba su espalda. 

Intentó no mirar demasiado, como siempre lo hacía, y en cambio le brindó su clásica mueca que muchas veces lo había salvado de muchos problemas y malentendidos. Entró al baño y dio el agua helada a la ducha, intentando despertar del trance en que se encontraba hace horas. O semanas. No entendía por qué, si después de haberla visto tantas veces así como estaba, ahora le traía tantas secuelas ahí abajo. La forma de su cuello y cómo este terminaba en sus pechos lo tenía pensando locuras de las que su instinto de dragón no se podía zafar. 

-Uh…¿Lucy? ¿Estás dormida? -preguntó Natsu cuando salió de la ducha, ya con su improvisado piyama (constaba de un pantalón que en realidad era un bóxer) puesto.   
-Mmm… -la escuchó responder.   
-Eso no me dice mucho… -cruzó la habitación hasta estar frente a ella y se agachó para mirarla mejor. 

Tenía todo menos un ojo escondido bajo las sábanas. 

-¿Qué haces, Natsu? -la escuchó murmurar.   
-¿Estás enferma? -estiró una mano y le quitó la sábana del rostro sin darle oportunidad de protestar. Estaba llorando, era evidente. Su rostro estaba rojo y los ojos hinchados. En su mejilla aún había rastro de sus lágrimas.   
-No me mires así. -sus ojos miraban ahora sus manos sobre la almohada.   
-¿Por qué? Quiero ayudar.  
-No puedes.  
-Hay que intentarlo. -sonrió como siempre, haciéndola ceder. Lo miró a los ojos.   
-Natsu… mmm ¿estás enojado conmigo? -los ojos de la rubia parecían inseguros de haber formulado aquella pregunta.   
-¿Ah? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
-¿De verdad?  
-Nunca me enojaría contigo.   
-¿Y por qué estás tan callado? Apenas te veo sonreír ya… sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. -se sentó en la cama y reveló su vestido de piyama. Una prenda palo rosa con escote bajo que le llegaba hasta los muslos. 

No le ayudó el cómo estaba vestida a formular una respuesta decente, estando tan cerca de él. 

-¿De qué hablas? -miró hacia los lados.   
-Ya sabes…  
-Uh… lo siento. He estado distraído pensando en que regalarle a Happy para su cumpleaños.   
-Pescado, creo yo…  
-Seguramente… -Natsu divagó y se quedó en silencio un largo rato.  
-¿Eso es todo? -volvió a chocar miradas con él, parecía decepcionada.  
-Amm… no. -volvió a pararse derecho y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. -He tenido hambre también. Hace tiempo que no como algo bueno…  
-Mañana de seguro nos darán buena comida.  
-¡Tienes razón! -sonrió y se volvió a levantar. -Bueno, buenas noches, Lucy.   
-Buenas noches, Natsu. -se acomodó en la cama y se volvió a acostar. 

Natsu se lanzó boca abajo en su cama con la mente en blanco. No podía evitar acobardarse tanto. El hotel, el ambiente, los piyamas y el olor a vainilla que desprendía Lucy lo anonadaron. 

-Um, ¿Natsu?  
-¿Si?   
-Perdóname por tratarte así. Ha sido… difícil. Yo sé que cuando te fuiste no tenías intención de herir a nadie.  
-No te preocupes. -levantó la cabeza y se encontró al momento con su mirada. Lucy estaba en cuclillas frente a él y sus ojos brillaban aún con la tenue luz de la lámpara. -Yo debería pedirte perdón -la miró, serio- No pude despedirme de ti, y debía. Es mi culpa -sonrió conciliadoramente, con su típico gesto; el mismo que la volvía loca. 

Lucy se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó como pudo en esa extraña posición, mojando su espalda con lágrimas que se le escapaban nuevamente. 

-Lucy, oye, no llores así. Me dejas todo mojado…  
-¡Tonto! -escondió su cabeza en la parte trasera de su hombro. Pero sabía que esta vez esas lágrimas eran distintas a las primeras.

Natsu se volteó quedando cara a cara con ella, quien lo miraba intentando desentrañar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento. Natsu Dragneel cruzó un brazo por su cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella. 

-Te ves fea cuando lloras.  
-¡Natsu! -intentó soltarse haciendo presión con las manos en su pecho. Se tensó ante su tacto y gruñó sin quererlo. La abrazó más fuerte y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de ella, intentando esconder su expresión y esperando que no notara lo rápido que estaba reaccionando y lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón.   
-Odio cuando lloras. -murmuró levemente sobre su hombro.   
-¿Uh? -tembló la rubia ante el rápido cambio de su voz, que era mucho más profunda que lo normal. El olor que desprendió tras sus últimas palabras impregnó vertiginosamente sus sentidos. 

Natsu supo, en el momento en que la rubia se dejó llevar por su abrazo, que no podía seguir resistiendo ni escondiendo todo lo que le estaba pasando. Lo que sentía era fuerte y ya era imposible de ignorar. Olió y luego plantó un beso en la juntura de su cuello con su hombro y dejó que su lengua probara de su exquisito sabor. 

-Que odio verte llorar, Lucy. Desearía poder…hacerte feliz. Desearía…  
-¿Natsu? -lo interrumpió, haciéndolo parar en seco lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.  
-Lo siento. -se alejó de inmediato y se sentó al borde de la cama. -Iré a la otra cama. Duerme tú aquí. -le dijo, sin mirarla. -Olvida eso, por favor. -se dispuso a pararse de la cama pero la rubia lo retuvo rápidamente. Su mano se aferraba a él como si fuera a perderlo de nuevo.   
-¿Me estás pidiendo que olvide? -lo interrogó. Sintió su otra mano rozar su hombro. -Sabes bien que no lo haré. -murmuró. Nunca antes la había escuchado tan decidida en una situación que no fuera una batalla.

-Lucy… -volvió a mirarla a los ojos pero esta vez se veía más borrosa. Sus cabellos rubios aún rozaban con su piel y tuvo que enfocar la mirada nuevamente para que esta bajara rápidamente a sus labios rosados y semi-abiertos. Lucy se acercaba hacia él en cámara lenta y cuando por fin lo besó no supo qué hacer. 

-Eres tan idiota, Natsu. No te das cuenta de nada… -susurró sobre sus labios. -Tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz. -cerró sus ojos y se dirigió ahora a su oído. -Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que desearías? -mordió luego su labio inferior, haciéndolo gruñir audiblemente. 

Cuando por fin asimiló lo que estaba pasando, su mano ya se encontraba sobre el estómago de ella, empujándola de espaldas al colchón. Juntó sus labios con los de ella como si estuviera sediento y tras varios intentos se encontró con su lengua. El choque los tenía a ambos al borde de la locura. Se transformó en un beso hambriento. Se mordían los labios y las lenguas y respiraban erráticamente sin emitir palabra alguna. 

-Hacerte gritar mi nombre, Lucy. -respondió cuando se separaron para tomar aire.   
-Natsu…- la sintió sonrojarse y la escuchó susurrar antes de caer de espaldas en el colchón. Sus pechos estaban por escaparse del piyama que tenía puesto y sus piernas estaban cerradas bajo su cuerpo que la mantenía ahí, estática. 

Sin decir nada, volvió a besarla, y a penetrar con su lengua su boca completa. Se encontraba en éxtasis y nadie podía detenerlo así. Con su lengua recorrió su cuello y bajó sus brazos para separar sus piernas y colocarse de rodillas entre ellas. Gracias Happy por ser un gato. Lucy rodeó con ambas piernas sus caderas para obtener una tan anhelada fricción. La rubia tiró suavemente de su cabello y llevó su boca al cuello del mago, besando y mordiendo pausadamente, disfrutando las reacciones de Natsu sobre su cabeza. Por su lado, él no limitó sus acciones y tiró de su cabello, haciéndola emitir un gemido reprimido y provocando que ella rozara sus sexos sobre la ropa, soltando un gruñido audible de él, acompañando al crecimiento de su deseo. Devoró su boca nuevamente y bajó con su lengua por el cuello de la rubia, sin pasar por alto la marca que había dejado hacía unos segundos. Con su mano derecha tocó suavemente uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela y sintió cómo se endurecía ante el tacto de su palma. Sus manos agrietadas causaron en ella una anticipación casi desesperada. Apretó su pecho entre su mano y miró atentamente la expresión de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su boca al otro pecho y besó por sobre la tela su pezón erecto. 

Los dedos de ella ahora hicieron notar su presencia sobre su nuca. Con ambas manos, Natsu buscó el final de su vestido y lo subió por su cuerpo hasta deshacerse de él. Sus pezones rosados apuntando hacia él, sus medias rosadas haciendo juego con ellos y su rostro hecho un desastre de emociones detuvieron sus pasos y la miró a los ojos, con toda la lujuria del mundo. 

-Eres hermosa. -dijo y la besó tiernamente en la boca. Llevó su mano a uno de sus pechos y se separó de sus labios para llevarse el otro a la boca, haciéndola subir la intensidad de sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que su erección crecía aún más entre sus piernas. 

La sintió tomarlo por sobre los bóxers y dejó salir un gruñido profundo de aprobación sobre sus pechos. La rubia movió su mano y Natsu dijo su nombre con dificultad, avergonzado. Entonces se adelantó a ella y buscó su centro, presionando prolongadamente por sobre el botón de nervios bajo sus medias.

-Estás muy mojada, Lucy. -murmuró haciendo circular su dedo pulgar sobre los nervios de ella. -Me encantaría probarte antes de follarte.  
-Entonces hazlo, Natsu. 

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Se preguntó Lucy cuando la boca de su compañero volvió a devorar la suya. Debía imaginarse que Natsu tenía algo más en qué pensar que en dragones y peleas; de todas formas, todo lo que hacía en el momento parecía un campo de batalla. Las mordidas, las ganas de adelantarse a ella y el diálogo eran parte fundamental. 

Siempre lo había amado. Era evidente y ya había dejado de mentirse hace tiempo. Cuando se fue por un año pudo jurar que se estaba volviendo loca, y lo de Sting no fue nada más que una artimaña cruel ideada por Mirajane y Levy para que por fin el dragón de fuego se fijara en ella, la cual fue notablemente exitosa. Al cabo de unos días Natsu tenía un humor de mil demonios y había dejado de hablarle sobre cualquier cosa y a dejar de meterse en su cama cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Quizás porque la última vez que lo había hecho había pegado todo su cuerpo a Lucy, mientras sus brazos la sostenían bajo la curva de su busto y sus piernas la encarcelaban en sueños, cuestión que la dejó un largo rato bajo la ducha de la mañana, una vez que se fue, tocándose fuertemente para poder solventar un poco aquél deseo que crecía cada vez más.

Pero esta vez, ambos estaban en la misma cama y Natsu estaba bien despierto y consciente de lo que le causaba. Sus ojos, a los que se sostuvo mientras incursionaba con sus dedos su clítoris duro y desnudo, estaban claramente dilatados y oscuros. Estaba atento a cada parte de su cuerpo y eso la volvía loca. El calor se volvió insoportable cuando él guió su dedo abajo entre sus labios y lo movió lenta y fuertemente dentro de ella, apretando su pulgar sobre su clítoris y su palma contra su vientre, mientras que con la otra mano quitaba -rasgaba- la tela de su cuerpo, rozando suavemente sus muslos, que rodearon sus caderas cuando tocó un punto dentro de ella, haciéndola saltar y contraerse en su mano. Lucy no entendía en qué momento Natsu había aprendido a hacer estas cosas tan insanamente placenteras a su cuerpo. 

En una jugada vengativa, Lucy usó todo lo que le quedaba de cordura para tomarlo a él, pero Natsu bajó de su boca tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarlo, y lo que sintió de inmediato la dejó sin palabras: Natsu estaba presionando su lengua sobre su clítoris y sus dedos se movieron tortuosamente dentro de ella, tocando aquél punto que antes la había hecho saltar, haciéndola gemir fuertemente su nombre. 

-Mírame. -le pidió Natsu sobre su sexo, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo simultáneamente. De aquí en adelante no pudo despegar la mirada de sus ojos atentos esperando un orgasmo que llegó con rapidez y fuerza a su boca. -Mierda, Lucy -saboreó lentamente hasta la última gota de su orgasmo sobre su boca mientras sentía cómo se contraía entre su dedo. -Estoy bebiendo el cielo. 

Lucy se sentó nuevamente en el colchón una vez que Natsu retiró sus dedos de ella y luego se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas hasta atraparlo entre sus manos. Estaba duro y quería verlo en primer plano, así que lo besó en la boca y le quitó con furia el ridículo par de bóxers con llamas por todos lados, y plantó un beso sobre la punta mientras su mano se encargaba de la base. Quién diría que el mitad humano y mitad dragón sería tan grande. Y tan sensible. 

Luego de intentar hacer lo mejor que pudo con él, tratando de recordar lo que había leído y mirándolo a los ojos, Natsu la tomó del cabello y se movió con ella hasta quitarla de encima de golpe. 

-Uh…-lo escuchó gruñir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba intentando controlar su respiración con dificultad.   
-¿Qué pasa, Natsu? 

El caza-dragones abrió sus ojos y la miró con seriedad.

-No quiero que esto termine tan rápido. Quiero darte lo mejor de mí.   
-Está bien, Natsu. No me importa lo que…  
-A mí sí. -la interrumpió. -Te mereces más que esto. Quiero mostrarte que puedo ser un gran partido… Quiero que me elijas, quiero que me dejes hacerte el amor las veces que quieras.   
-Ya te elegí, Natsu. Ya te elegí. -tomó su rostro entre ambas manos mostrándole cuán sincera estaba siendo y cuán importante era él para ella. -Siempre has sido tú. Siempre. 

Natsu la miró confundido, y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos. Recorrió su espalda suavemente y lo escuchó reír sobre su hombro. 

-Haberlo dicho antes. -la volvió a mirar y le plantó un beso en los labios que la hizo retornar a la calentura de hacía unos minutos. -Te amo, Lucy.   
-Y yo a ti, tonto. -suspiró sobre sus labios y trepó por sus piernas hasta encontrarse con él. Su sexo moviéndose lentamente por sobre su erección.   
-Lucy… -tomó su cabello en un puño y la penetró rápidamente, embriagándose al momento de su cuerpo que lo mantenía ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Sus uñas rompían la piel de su espalda.   
-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. -murmuró Lucy, intentando convencerse a sí misma que no dolía de una manera tan extraña. Se acomodó un poco cuando una ola de placer inundó sus sentidos y no se pudo preguntar qué había pasado.   
-¿Segura? -la miró a los ojos cuando sostenía sus caderas en el aire y la embestía nuevamente.   
-¡SÍ! -exclamó con fuerza sobre su hombro. 

Volvió a repetir sus movimientos creando un ritmo que los tuviera a los dos en el aire y observó su rostro extasiado antes de salirse de ella y volver a montarla con su cabeza en el colchón y sus manos aferrándose a una almohada. Sentir a Lucy venirse en él fue un golpe que no pudo controlar muy bien en un principio pero su voluntad se mantuvo tan fuerte que pudo continuar follándola por un largo rato hasta que la rubia lo miró a los ojos e indicó que nuevamente estaba en su límite. Con un brazo levantó su torso hasta que su espalda chocara con su pecho y alcanzó su clítoris para mover los dedos sobre ella. Lucy se vino con tanta intensidad que lo llevó a él mismo al límite y se vino dentro de ella escandalosamente, aferrándose a lo que podía tocar de su cuerpo y mordiendo su hombro para evitar gritar más de lo necesario. 

Lucy cayó de frente de vuelta al colchón y lo llevó con ella. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban erráticas y ninguno pudo decir nada por un largo rato. Sus cuerpos brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la habitación y fue ella la primera en moverse. Se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, dibujando círculos con sus dedos por el abdomen de Natsu, que terminaba en forma de V hacia un paraíso rosa. Natsu llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la rubia y la acarició suavemente. 

Debía admitir que jamás lo había visto tan quieto y el paso que marcaba su corazón bajo sus oídos le recordaron que Natsu Dragneel, el poderoso y denso caza dragones, se encontraba en aquella calma gracias a ella, y su pecho se llenó de orgullo. 

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo en veinte minutos más? -su voz, de vuelta a su tono normal, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y finalmente se dio cuenta de que sí; era él mismo quien minutos atrás la tenía incansablemente al borde del éxtasis, a quien amaba y por quien era amada en retorno. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y aquella aura vivaz la contagió al punto de llorar mientras reía.  
-Mientras Happy no nos vea, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. -besó sus labios tenuemente.  
-Pervertida.

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primer fic Nalu, no me juzguen tanto


End file.
